Blackest Night
by Emmett's One True Love
Summary: Vampires have been exposed and not the rouges must be stoped. Bella and her new family have called upon all vampires to come and fight them evan the Cullens! She's not the same she is a killer who will do anything to stop the roughes! M for future chaps!
1. Ch1 Calling All troops

Blackest Night

Ch.1 Calling all Troops

"SHUT THE FUCKUP!" I screamed as I put my gun the president of the United Stated head; I had no real intention of shooting him but this would get everyone's attention. Since the existence if vampires had been reviled back in 2081 the world has been a mess the stock market crashed, people are afraid to leave their houses and governments have complete control. I'm here to stop all of that no matter what the cost.

"You're on national television the entire U.S just saw you threaten the president of the United States. Do you really think you can get away with this?" The Secretary of State asked me.

"I planned it this way I need to address every vampire in the world and this is where I'm starting. My brothers and sisters we must stop the rogues they have destroyed our peace for too long! We must band together and take control and although things will never be the same, it can be peaceful once more." I spoke to my kind hoping they would join with my to destroy those who destroyed out lives.

"As for the humans you are not our concern my kind wishes you no ill will we simply must deal with the rogues first. The hope is that we can one day live among you undisturbed again." Although it was unlikely I still hoped for it.

"What do you mean 'no ill will' your kind is killing us mercilessly in the streets? At least before we were unaware of our doom but now we must stair it in the face every day." The president said to me not that I cared what any human had to say.

"That is not my kind that is the human drinkers and even so only a fraction. The animal drinkers take nothing from you as for the other human drinkers many only kill rapists and killers and even so again we don't kill nearly as many as the rouges do." I said in defense of my people.

"Back to the point, I am call upon all of you especially those that I know personally Cullens, the Denali coven and of course the Volturi. I want everyone to be clear on this I am in charge of this!" I said the last part very sternly. "Come to the Cullen house in Forks Washington, I know you all know where that is. And to any human who gets the dumb idea to try and tag along I will have guns ready to shoot anything with flowing blood."

"As for you Mr. President I just want to let you know you are no longer in charge the whole government is corrupt so I want you to get the fuck out of here all of you! This has gone on far too long. We will take back this world." Or I would die trying.

***

I hadn't seen the Cullens since they left me when I was still human I didn't really want to but the existence of the whole world is worth more than us hating each other. Victoria changed me she just wasn't counting on my getting my first power during the change. I had changed I was very different I was more beautiful I could put Rosalie to shame. My personality changed to I was stronger more self confident nothing got to me. Evan my sense of style changes I now wore form fitting clothes that huge my curves manly leather and black camies that I cut to show off my midriff with boots or any other heeled shoe.

Since the rogues brought out existence into the light I have been fighting them I have no remorse because they don't when they kill. I carry special weapons capable of injuring and eventually killing vampires. My brothers, sister and I fight to destroy them and now we need help no matter who it is coming from.

I have two brothers Tim Chris and Cole. Tim's power is invisibility Chris can walk through walls. Cole who happens to be Chris's boyfriend is also telekinetic. My sister Alexis is also my best friend she can teleport herself and anyone she's holding onto with limitations of course. Her husband is Tim.

My power is the best of all illusions I can make people see whatever I want them to. I generally make rouges go for people that aren't there. I can make them smell the blood and fear in the persons eyes them when they are distracted we attack. We work as a team and we have since the day we met in 2015 we were all out hunting. Chris and Cole together and Time and Alexis together and well me by myself, we all hit it off. In those days we all started to work against the uprising of rouge vampires we thought we could handle it and we did for more than five decades but there were more of them. So now we are branching out.

When we reached the Cullens house it took all of myself restraint not to set the dam house on fire but I didn't. I just set up the guns to kill the humans who might figure out this location.( had not been kidding) We did not go in they knew I couldn't I never planned to come back but plans change, so do hearts and futures. I tried not to think of Edward it still hurt because I knew I would always love him I could have sex with as many other people as I wanted but that didn't mean I loved them. He would never want me and I knew it we were just going to have to suck it up and do this job and then part ways.

"It'll be ok Belly Babe." Chris said using his nickname for me, just in case someone doubted he was gay. He was tall with a rainbow of colorful streaks in his hair he was dressed in all leather but he wore eyeliner it was very interesting. His ears were totally pierced he has glitter in his hair. I love him.

"We can protect you from him if he tries to talk to you." Chris said. Chris wore all black always he was tough as nails if you're not part of the family and he will take you by the neck if he doesn't like how you look at him. They completed each other.

"It is going to be so funny when he sees what he's been missing. I've seen pictures of how you looked human you were hot then you're even better now he's going to die. I'm so glad I get to see it." That was Alexis it's always funny she has a very positive attitude. It bugs the shit out of me but I love her. She is tough as nails but she's even shorter than Alice which is scary standing at 4'11. But she was only sixteen when she was changed the rest of us were eighteen. Accept Tim who was nineteen. I always loved the fact that their being together is considered Stachatory rape.

Tim would sooner kill himself then hurt her though. He was huge and really strong but one look at her and he was mush. They both have brown hair but he weirs black mostly and she wears bright happy colors it is so adorable hilarious.

A/N I know you were all expecting a sequel to one of my other stories but I sat down to right that and got this so I hope you like it let me know. I am working on Waxing and Waning the sequel to Soul of the Sun which is better than the original I promise!! Review!!


	2. Ch2 Who I Am

Blackest Night

Ch.2 Who I Am

The Denali coven was the first to arrive followed by the Volturi and some select individuals who had decided to join the cause.

"I blame you Aro for all of this, you could have stopped them but you had too much pride." I whispered to him as the Cullens drove up the drive way.

"Are you ready?" Alexis asked calmly.

"He can't kill me twice." I said sternly.

"That's my girl." She said confidently.

When the Cullens got out of the car I took that as my cue to get on a car and start my speech. No more chitchat.

"Now that we can begin . . . We all know why we are here. To fight and destroy the rouges but we cannot go in blind sited. We must train, prepare and then attack. Any questions?"

"Who put you in charge; this is a job for the Volturi?" Oh I hate Jane and she makes it so dame easy.

"The Volturi put me in charge when they sat by and did nothing; for years. When they let the innocent die because they we to weak and afraid of losing."

"This was your job you took the responsibility but could not live up the requirements when you were really needed. We trusted you but you fucked us all over big time." I said walking over and then circling Aro, Marcus and Carious.

"We didn't view them as a threat and by the time they became one it was too late. Had we fought we would have lost our numbers are still smaller than ever before." Aro said speaking for all three of them. "We lost many guards in the wars before when the rouges came about we were weak. We still are."

"You stupid bastards they are only five in my family and we fought countless times and won. We trained ourselves we fought and got hurt but we never stopped trying to protect. At your worst time you have at least twelve guards that could have helped. You were afraid to die Aro, you fear death." I yelled at him I proceeded to take out my soured and put it to his throat. They were many 'gasps' and his guards got into stance but I had them blocked with and invisible force field. (another gift from the change)

"Your leadership has caused countless deaths. Why should I let you live? Give me one good reason." I said loud enough that everyone could hear.

"My leader ship was strong until that one moment of misjudgment." He whispered but everyone could still hear him.

"That is a bloody fucking lie you were always a heartless bastard and there were plenty of moments when you could have stopped them. But we need all the people we can get to destroy the problem you let happen so you can live for now but cross me and die." I hate the way he ran things and I wanted him dead but his help was needed.

"Members of the Volturi you are now under my command if you have a problem with that you can take it up with my soared. Now are there any objections?" I saw several of them blink and then look away from me in fear, fear is good. "I'll take that as a no. And Jane haven't I told you before it's impolite to try and get into someone's head."

"You may have mentioned it." She mumbled.

"We will now be heading to our house which is not far from here. Bella will lead the way." Tim said before I could reply.

"We have to get back in the dame car we've been driving for two days already." Rosalie complained.

"If you don't want to stay just leave the only ones being kept against their will are the Volturi. This is business so either sign the contract and come or leave don't get in my way." I replied back as though I had never met her before.

"I'll come ok." Still the bitch I remember. Without another word I got onto my motorcycle and started going I distantly heard car doors open and close but I was in my own world.

***

As I neared my home in Seattle I smelled it, vampire but I could also tell it was rouge. I have a sixth sense about knowing when one was near. I turned off my cycle let it literally throw me off; I did a tumble in the air and landed like a cat. I then started running for it, when it herd me is ran as fast as it could to get away. I pounced on it with my legs startling his waist him.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, doesn't your kind ever learn. You cannot beat me I am the best. Now why are you here?" I said putting the knife that had been in my boot to his chest.

"They wanted me to scope the place out." He said with less fear then I like to hear from my prisoners. So I scratched my knife down his chest, he screamed and thrashed in my hold only hurting himself more.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"They were hoping to ambush your army, they were afraid you would win the war if they didn't catch you by surprise." He said.

"Thanks for your help." I said as I cut him up into slightly smaller pieces and threw a match on him. I turned around and realized that everyone had just seen that. The Volturi looked impressed but the Cullens looked sick. They needed to know who I had become, who I am.

"What?" I asked them all. Many looked away but not the Cullens.

"How could you kill him?" Alice asked looking disgusted.

"This is war he was the bad guy and he was taken care of. Had he gone back he would have reported out whereabouts and all of our lives would be in danger." I said with a snarl.

"She was protecting us, all of us." Cole said in my defense.

"She could have kept him as a prisoner. There was no need for him to die." Carlisle said.

"Prisoners escape and when news of our mercy gets out they come and go after our hearts. There is no place for love in war." Chris said. He then gave Cole a kiss on the cheek. "Lucky for me this isn't war."

"And me!" Cole said putting his arm around Chris's waist.

"Bella who have you become, my Bella? What has done this to you?" Edward said. Who was he to speak to me? And to call me 'his Bella.' He really had balls; but for how much longer?

"Life has done this to me, the world and you. And if you ever call me 'your Bella' I'll take your 'family joules' and we can call it even. I'm not yours now or ever again. I hate you but right now the world needs all of us to survive so I'll let you live with those conditions." I said, he looked paler than usual I love having that reaction on people.

But even more than that he looked hurt and sad. So much so I couldn't look at him anymore. So I walked toward the house, my home.

A/N Hope You like it!! Review, I didn't get enough last time so no update till I have 20!! Love you!!


End file.
